


Grandpa Snoke

by ibecomeaffinity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Book author Ben, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandfather Snoke, M/M, Mild references to abuse, OR IS HE, POV Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Rey is compassionate, Snoke is a dick, assisted living, nurse rey, teen merely for language, yeah he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomeaffinity/pseuds/ibecomeaffinity
Summary: Ben Solo has never been a fan of his grandfather, but when his mother tells him to visit, he does what she says. It becomes a bit easier once he meets the nurse.





	Grandpa Snoke

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a comic of Rey being Snoke's protege instead of Kylo and it made me have this headcanon of Snoke being super sweet grandpa to Rey. Decided to write a fluffy fic about it, and this is what we got instead. Not even remotely close to the original concept so enjoy the angsty feels!

It was freezing cold, to the point that each time a gentle breeze blew - his face ached. The air should not make your face hurt, yet here he was. He rubbed his gloved hands together before bringing them to his cheeks. He was walking down the long sidewalk leading to his grandfather’s small home.

 

His grandfather whom he was not fond of in the slightest.

 

Grandpa Snoke, as he had grown up calling him, was rude, manipulative, deceitful, and obnoxious. Ben had never cared for him, and at this point in his life was very certain he never _would_. Ben wasn’t even entirely sure how they were related to one another. But he’d always been around, and he’d always been crotchety.

 

He was currently residing in an assisted living facility. All of the houses were small, identical, and right beside one another. The landscaping of the small yards were taken care of by staff, their meals were brought by staff, they were regularly checked up on by staff.

 

But the individual living spaces, ability to come and go as they pleased (as long as they told staff where they were going), and have visitors at any given point helped it feel as though they were still leading normal lives.

 

If Ben hadn’t hated his grandfather so much he might have appreciated the quality of life that he had been given towards the end.

 

He reached the front door and took a grounding breath. His mother had commanded that he visit this weekend or else she would ‘hunt him down and make him pay’. His mother was a woman of her word, so he heeded the warning and informed Grandpa Snoke he would be there.

 

He ran a shaky hand through his nearly midnight hair, watching the small flakes of snow dislodge from various locks. It would be warm inside. A quick knock, a “come in”, and it was too late to turn back.

 

Stepping into the tiny entry way, he immediately caught sight of his grandfather. He was seated in his usual armchair in the center of the living room. Facing the television, Ben could see he was already halfway into a golf tournament.

 

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took off his coat and snow boots, leaving them beside the door. Giving his head a final shake, he tossed his gloves on top of his coat and made his way over to the chair beside his grandfather.

 

“I would have expected you sooner,” Grandpa Snoke snarled, not looking Ben’s way. “It’s too close to dinner.”

 

Ben huffed “I won’t be long, just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

“Don’t lie. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

“Fine, _mom_  wanted me to see how you’re doing.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They fell into a mutual awkward silence, both seething to themselves. Ben could remember years of coming to visit and expecting the same kind of grandfather other kids had. One who would sneak him candy and soda, let him watch more grown up cartoons, take him for a ride on his tractor.

 

But no, Grandpa Snoke sulked in the darkness with nothing but complaint and anger. Ben couldn’t remember a single visit that didn’t completely depress or anger him. It was always awkward and it was never over quick enough. He glanced at his watch.

 

“Already sick of me, boy?” Grandpa Snoke looked his way, eyes sliding towards his in a serpent like manor that nearly sent a chill down his spine. “What are you? A girl? Cut your damn hair.” He gestured wildly with a long, dried out finger and a look of repulsion on his face.

 

“How’d Leia end up with such a failure of a child I’ll never understand.”

 

Ben kept his mouth shut. It was always something with Grandpa Snoke, and it was always about Ben’s shortcomings. He had plenty of them, apparently. Some he would readily agree with, and others he thought were a bit ridiculous.

 

Like his hair.

 

His hair was glorious.

 

Grandpa Snoke had no room to talk. He had been bald as far back as Ben could remember, and his head appeared weirdly concave on one side, where his eye also drooped awkwardly. It scared the piss out of Ben as a kid. No one ever told him what happened.

 

But he was still a creepy motherfucker.

 

It was also kind of sad, though. He was well in his nineties, ugly as all sin, and nearly incapable of doing anything in life. Besides the visits he got from Ben’s various family members, he didn’t think Grandpa Snoke really saw anyone else.

 

“Boy, tell me you have a real job.”

 

“I’ve always had a _real_ job, Grandp-”

 

“No! Don’t lie to me, boy.” Two coughs, wet and nauseating. Then he continued. “Writing books is a child’s dream and nothing more. There’s no room for growth, for promotion. You’re just a child wearing a mask, playing pretend in a grown up’s world. No wonder you’re still hopelessly single.”

 

Ben checked his watch. He’d only been here fifteen minutes. He needed to stretch it out fifteen more before he could leave. He focused on the game, hoping his employment didn’t come up again. Grandpa Snoke didn’t need to know of his most recent rejection from a publishing agent. It would only fuel his fire.

 

Two knocks sounded on the door.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Snoke!” a sing songy voice let out. Ben looked up in time to see a small frame kick the door closed before ducking into the small kitchen off to the side. “I brought your dinner!”

 

Grandpa Snoke grunted in return, not looking away from the television, even though it was a commercial break. Ben said nothing, suddenly feeling very awkward. Maybe she was just dropping the food off and leaving, maybe she wouldn’t see him. This had never happened before.

 

She stepped into the living room and cast eyes over Ben. Her hair was in a messy top knot, wispy pieces falling free and framing her face. She had a large winter coat on, but was clearly wearing scrubs underneath. It was too dark in the room to take in her features, but he could tell she was young.

 

And pretty.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She gave him a bashful smile. “I didn’t realize you had company or I would have introduced myself!”

 

“Don’t bother,” Grandpa Snoke rasped. “This _boy_  is not worth your time of day. Ignore him.”

 

Ben didn’t flinch. The girl, however, clucked her tongue and made her way over.

 

“Mr. Snoke, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be so rude!” She adjusted the blanket that had begun to slide off of his frail lap. Then she smiled up at Ben, holding out a hand. “I’m Rey! Mr. Snoke’s primary nurse!”

 

“Ahum-” Ben took her hand awkwardly. “I’m Ben. His grandson.”

 

Grandpa Snoke scoffed, but before he could get a word in, Rey replied. “It’s an honor to meet some of his family.”

 

“Wish it was someone _worth_  meeting.” Grandpa Snoke looked his way with the same look he’d given Ben for years. Disdain and disappointment.

 

“Oh come now, I’m su-”

 

“It’s fine.” Ben interrupted, standing up from his chair and pulling the hem of his shirt down. “It’s time I headed out, anyway.”

 

“No, Ben, I’ll go! I wasn’t trying to scare you off.” Rey made to go but Ben could tell that her leaving seemed to distress Grandpa Snoke.

 

“Honest, it’s not you. I’ve got a long drive back.” He turned back to his grandfather and gave a nod. “I’ll be back sometime soon, I’m sure.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Grandpa Snoke replied. Rey gave him a sheepish grin and bade him farewell before heading back into the kitchen.

 

Ben quickly put on his winter things, stealing a glance before heading out. In the kitchen light her skin glowed gold. She had a small smile on her face as she stirred something in the pot before her. How she could tolerate his grandfather, he had no idea. He worked his mouth anxiously before deciding he was acting creepy.

 

He slipped out the door.

 

\--

 

It was two weeks later, the weekend after Thanksgiving, that Ben found himself heading back to the assisted living facility. He was driving slowly, the snow coming down in sheets. His mother and uncle were supposed to be the ones visiting this weekend, but their flight had been delayed due to the weather.

 

So of course Ben had to go. Grandpa Snoke couldn’t possibly wait another few days for someone to visit that he actually kind of, maybe liked.

 

“Come on, Ben,” his mother had pleaded. “Do this for me! I know he’s a pain the ass, but he’s family! Just half an hour is all I’m asking.”

 

“Of course, mom.” He huffed. “Please be safe and text me when you’ve landed.”

 

“Yes sir,” his mom replied with snark. He chuckled and bade her farewell. He parked the car and sat in the warmth a few minutes longer.

 

Half an hour.

 

He knocked on the door as he usually did, took off his winter things, and dropped them on the floor.

 

He took his usual seat and saw that today they were watching a recount of the Macy’s Parade. It seemed a bit jolly and festive for Grandpa Snoke, but Ben didn’t say anything.

 

“See your mother for Thanksgiving?”

 

“No, her flight was grounded, she’ll be here by Monday.”

  
Grandpa Snoke scoffed. “Honestly boy, I can’t decide if you are disgusting for having left your mother on her own or having done her a service so she didn’t have to look after you anymore.”

 

Ben allowed himself to roll his eyes this time. His mother is the one who chose to move out west to reconnect with her brother. He stayed here because it was familiar. There was no ill will on either side. But Grandpa Snoke wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t find something to immediately latch on to.

 

“Heard your book didn’t get published,” he mumbled. “Told you it wasn’t a real job.”

 

“Who told you?” Ben actually felt himself seething. He didn’t bring up work here for a reason.

 

“Rey. She keeps me posted on everything in the family. It’s how I know to always stay so disappointed with you.”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” slipped out clenched teeth.

 

Grandpa Snoke offered no reply, just continued to watch the parade. When a float in the shape of Jake the Dog went by Ben could have sworn he almost saw a smile ghost across the old man’s face.

 

Two knocks on the door and in walked the nurse, Rey. Ben felt a flush rise up his neck, which he immediately deemed unacceptable. But Rey’s eyes lit up when she saw him. She dropped off the food in the kitchen then made her way into the living room.

 

“I swear, Mr. Snoke,” she started, flinging open the curtains to let some sunlight in. “your eye sight isn’t near as bad as you think, you just always have the lights off. So creepy.”

 

She flicked the overhead light on and gave a satisfied smile. Ben was preparing himself for the shouting he knew would come, but when he turned to look at his grandfather he _swore_  he saw amusement twinkling in his eye.

 

There was no doubt in his mind then, he was absolutely going crazy.

 

“I brought leftovers, Mr. Snoke! Too much turkey in the damn place. You’re gonna be having it for the next week, I swear.” She plops a loaded plate on Grandpa Snoke’s lap, and then another on Ben’s, before sitting down in the third and final chair of the room. “Dig in, boys. Fresh out of the microwave!” She lifted her spoon in a ‘cheers’ motion and then began to eat herself.

 

Ben felt awkward.

 

Very awkward.

 

He stared at the food in front of him, then glanced at the other two eating silently. This didn’t feel normal, as if he were suddenly intruding on someone else’s life. Should he leave?

 

“Nope. Don’t even think about it,” the nurse sent him a devious look. Her eyes were hazel, he could see the flecks of gold dancing in the setting sun. “There’s more than enough, so eat your fill.”

 

“The boy is too lanky,” Grandpa Snoke huffed. “Probably had an eating disorder, he’s so prissy.”

 

Alright, that was a new one.

 

“Mr. Snoke you are ridiculous.” Rey was genuinely laughing. “That man right there is the embodiment of what every other man in this world longs to be.” Ben flushed. “I see where you get your good looks from.”

 

She just fucking winked at his grandfather.

 

And he fucking smiled back.

 

Ben didn’t know how to handle that, so he stuffed a fork full of food into his mouth. He saw Rey give him a satisfied smile before digging back into her food. The three of them then continued to eat in companionable silence.

 

It was a brief silence.

 

Rey _shrieked_  when the Jake float appeared again. “God, I love Adventure Time! Have you ever seen it Ben? It’s so good. It’s over now too, so no cliff hangers. You should absolutely watch it.”

 

Grandpa Snoke was aware that Rey liked Adventure Time.

 

That was fucking weird.

 

Ben just gave a nod. “Some of my friends watch it. I guess it’s time I gave it a go.”

 

A scoff, “A child ‘til the day he dies.”

 

“Hey! _I_ like that show thank you very much!” Rey poked Grandpa Snoke’s knee with her fork. “Which means you have a child taking care of your every need. Glad you trust me so much.”

 

Ben couldn’t help himself: he beamed. This woman was gloriously fearless. Absolutely perfect for his grandfather. His grandfather who had the wherewithal to look sheepish at her declaration.

 

“Apologies, Benjamin.”

 

Rey looked satisfied at that, and began to gather everyone’s plates. Ben handed his to her silently after she grabbed Grandpa Snoke’s. When she was back in the kitchen, he turned to glare at Ben.

 

“Tell no one.”

 

“Of course.”

 

\--

 

It was the second week of December, full fledged holiday panic had ensnared the east coast.

 

A different form of anxiety flooded through his veins as he knocked on Grandpa Snoke’s door. He was finding himself excited for these visits, not huffing when his mother asked. It had nothing to do with his grandfather either.

 

No, that was still a brittle subject, even after the odd apology at Thanksgiving.

 

He stepped in and disposed of his winter items in the same manner he always did. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge and a bottle of water. Taking his usual seat beside his grandfather, he popped open on can and handed it over.

 

Grandpa Snoke took it without glancing his way, the standard scowl etched across his sunken face. He was watching the news. Something Ben avoided as best he could. There was never anything good to be found on the news.

 

They sat in companionable silence and every so often Ben caught himself glancing at the door.

 

“She’s not coming,” Grandpa Snoke gruffed out.

 

Ben startled. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t.” he turned up the volume on the television set, forcing Ben to pay attention to what the anchor was talking about.

 

“.…found dead yesterday morning, it appears he suffered a heart attack. Rey Kenobi, his ward of fifteen years, had been brought in for questioning. Through her testimony, his abuse towards her was brought to light and will be taken into consideration at the judges hearing Monday morning.”

 

Ben’s eyes went wide. He began to stand, not sure what he was going to do, but Grandpa Snoke grasped his arm and jerked him back into his chair.

 

Voice harsh from the use of exertion all he was able to rasp out was, “It’s taken care of.”

 

Ben didn’t ask questions.

 

\--

 

It was the Tuesday before Christmas and Ben was flying to his grandfather’s house. He had three packages sitting in the back seat. Two for Grandpa Snoke; one from him and one from his mother. And one for Rey.

 

He hadn’t seen Rey since the trial. He watched the coverage on television with his grandfather. They barely spoke three words to each other. He arrived just in time and left as soon as it was over, both men giving each other a nod when she was declared not guilty.

 

But they had both known that’d be the verdict.

 

Rey had actually called him two days later to let him know she was okay. “Mr. Snoke said you were worried.” she sounded so shy. It was sweet.

 

She gave him her personal number.

 

She liked to text.

 

A lot.

 

He wasn’t complaining, though. He was not good at phone conversation, or conversation in general really. So having the time to think out and draft his responses gave him a safety net. He found that he did not want to mess up when it came to Rey.

 

A small smile, he knew it had to be hard to get on her bad side. She cared deeply for his grandfather and he genuinely couldn’t understand why. But she was adamant that he was different than the man Ben grew up with.

 

Ben didn’t think that was all together true. Grandpa Snoke still hated Ben down to his very bones, but he had definitely noticed the soft spot there was for Rey. She just radiated a warmth that everyone was drawn to. Ben couldn’t even bring himself to be jealous or mad.

 

He arrived promptly, toeing off his boots and discarding his winter wear. Rey was already there, decked out in overly festive scrubs, three red and green ribbons tied through her hair, and a blinking tree light necklace around her neck.

 

Of course.

 

Ben sat his three boxes down and offered Rey a hug, which she returned in earnest, nearly knocking him down. He turned to Grandpa Snoke and offered a nod and a handshake. There was no malice to his grip today.

 

“Happy Christmas, everyone!” Rey squealed and popped some streamers in their direction.

  
Ben laughed. His grandfather laughed.

 

He had never heard that sound before.

 

\--

 

The new year came and went, and snow storms abound. Ben had missed a week of visiting and when he finally made it, he found his grandfather in very poor health.

 

Rey had met him outside to warn him of what to expect. He was rapidly declining and there wouldn’t be a whole lot of time left. She had called the rest of his family and they would be there the coming weekend.

 

Ben couldn’t bring himself to be sad.

 

He walked into the bedroom, where he had never set foot before, and took a seat by his grandfather’s bed. The man looked impossibly worse, as if death had already claimed him. His breaths were short and jagged. His eyes never opened and his mouth continued to gasp as if he wanted to say something.

 

Ben just watched.

 

He wondered if Grandpa Snoke knew he was there. Was he cognizant of his surroundings? Or was he in some sort of in-between? Still physically here, but mentally departed? Ben found himself void of caring.

 

Grandpa Snoke managed to open his eyes, just barely, and stared up at the ceiling. “You have too much of your father’s heart in you.” Ben gaped, the words cutting through him like daggers, tearing every sense of self and strength to shreds without even lifting a finger. “You failed.”

 

He heard Rey gasp behind him, and felt himself leave the room. The rage swelled, he was finding it hard to breathe. He was in the car before he realized he left his shoes. A low, guttural cry escape his lips before he slammed his fists into the steering wheel.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

He kept going, slamming and screaming before the power drained completely out of him and he slumped against the wheel, ragged breaths raking through his being.

 

A knock on the window, he knew who it was.

 

She opened the door and knelt beside him, a hand coming to rest on his knee.

 

“He’s gone,” she whispered. All he could offer was a nod.

 

She stayed, bringing her other hand up and resting her head on both. He could see the top of her bun looking down the mess of his own hair. He could feel her tears begin to soak through his jeans.

 

“He was always so kind to me.” she whispered. “Not…not overly sweet. But he listened, and he seemed to like my company. I enjoyed talking to him.”

 

He swallowed.

 

“I didn’t know about-” a pause. “about you. Not really. He said he was ashamed of his family. Hated you all. I figured since he was so kind to me, your family had to be awful.”

 

She waited, but he had no words to offer, so she continued.

 

“But you’re far too kind, and far too talented to be anything that he said you were. So, maybe I was wrong to have thought kindly of him.”

 

“No,” Ben managed to scrape out.

 

“No?”

 

“No. He saw something he liked in you. That was real.”

 

He brought a hand to rest in between her shoulders.

 

“My dad is not a good man. Grandpa Snoke knows….knew that I didn’t want to be anything like him.” he swallowed. “Had to hit me where it hurt most, I suppose.”

 

No other words were shared.

 

\--

 

Spring edged on the horizon, he could almost smell the pollen. The ice was melting away and the sun was showing itself every now and then. The funeral had been brief, only Ben, his mother, and Rey were in attendance.

 

He was cremated, but no one wanted to keep him.

 

Ben was not sure what happened to him, and Rey said it was better that way.

 

They continued to talk, opening up more about his grandfather. Ultimately, they agreed that they got to know two very different people.

 

Rey knew that Mr. Snoke had something to do with her adopted father’s death, Ben agreed. They left it at that.

 

Ben told her of the abuse he endured at the hands of his father and Grandpa Snoke alike. How his mother liked to pretend it never happened, and how much he loves his mother. They left it at that.

 

They texted all day, and talked until one or the other fell asleep. It was usually Rey.

 

They met up on the weekends and introduced each other to their small circle of friends. It soon became one large circle.

 

They held hands and shared small moments that went unseen by others.

 

She got a new job in the city, working with newborns. It suited her well, and he loved the smile it put on her face.

 

He wrote a new book, spilling his heart out into the pages. It got picked up.

 

They celebrated by having dinner with their friends, where Finn got drunk and kissed Poe. Poe didn’t mind.

 

\--

 

Spring melted into summer, the heat unbearable and the humidity ruining Ben’s hair. Their hand holding had melted into kisses at some point along the way. He found he couldn’t get enough of them.

 

He loved to kiss her nose.

 

They had dinner with his mother, and she pulled him aside to whisper her approval. He couldn’t help the smile that warranted.

 

She took him to the beach, something he hadn’t done since he was a child. They stayed long enough to watch the sunset when Armitage got courage and proposed to Rose. Rose didn’t mind.

 

\--

 

Fall came quicker than anticipated. Ben was signed on to do a series of young adult novels. He wasn’t sure how he ended up there, but Rey said it was perfect.

 

He asked her to move in with him, she said yes.

 

‘I love you’s were frequent even when they fought. He knew that she was the one for him.

 

Rey loved the fall. The drinks, the clothes, the smells and the views. Ben took her apple picking, she decided it was her most favorite activity.

 

She took him pumpkin picking, which wasn’t really his thing. But it was with Rey, so he didn’t mind.

 

\--

 

When winter arrived, Ben could feel the darkness start to sink over him. The cold weather whipped up memories he had managed to avoid. He still allowed that man to have such a hold on him.

 

Rey noticed.

 

She held his hand more, texted him more, told him she loved him more often.

 

He tried to let it soothe him, but still felt himself being pulled down. How could a man who was no longer around still carry such a weight?

 

“He hurt you,” Rey whispered one night. “It’s not easy to just forget.”

 

Ben allowed himself to cry, Rey didn’t mind.

 

\--

 

Christmas morning, Ben proposed. Rey joked about how stereotypical it was, but she also said yes. They agreed to a small wedding on the beach, at the end of summer. They would head north for a fall filled honeymoon.

 

In the meantime they would spend time with their friends. He would keep writing his books. She would keep cuddling babies at work and dropping not so subtle hints that he would rebuff with kisses.

 

Overtime, they would stop mentioning his grandfather by name.

 

But when they did mention him, it would be in thanksgiving. Because he may have been a horrible person, someone who didn’t deserve memories, but he had brought them together.

 

So they would never be able to fully fault him.

 

Thankfully, neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
